kekkaishifandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 030: Big Brother and Little Brother
Big Brother and Little Brother ( 兄と弟 "Ani to Otōto" ) is the 30th chapter of the Kekkaishi Manga written and illustrated by Yellow Tanabe Summary Yoshimori goes into his family's shed to find the ancient scrolls on the Hazama-Ryu Kekkaijutsu. Finding them boring to read, he tries to force himself through the reading by sandwiching reading time between other books he likes. While cleaning up, Shuji Sumimura accidentally knocks over a picture of his three sons. After picking it up, he hears Shigemori sweeping outside, and assures him that he will get to it later. Shigemori says it's no problem, but suddenly notices that the shed door is open. He bursts into Yoshimori's room, demanding to know if Yoshimori took the scrolls without permission. Finding Yoshimori asleep and drooling on the scrolls, Shigemori becomes furious and punishes him with several chops and forbids him to have dinner that night. At dinner, Shigemori is still furious at Yoshimori, both for damaging the scroll and for taking them without permission. He adds that because they are only for a Legitimate Successor's eyes, he would have given them had Yoshimori asked first. He also seems disappointed that he missed the chance to explain the scrolls to Yoshimori. Toshimori finishes his dinner early, so Shuji asks him to take dinner to Yoshimori. In the dojo, Yoshimori still can't understand the scrolls. Toshimori brings him dinner, and warns him to eat fast while Shigemori is still rambling. Toshimori notices the scroll, and Yoshimori offers him a look, since there's nothing exciting in them. Yoshimori says it's fine since Toshimori is a Kekkaishi as well and just needs more practice. He is sure Toshimori will improve, since he was already working at Toshimori's age. However, Toshimori puts down the scroll and leaves, saying he doesn't have Yoshimori's talent. Yoshimori is confused by this, wondering in the difference in ages is responsible for such a distance between the brothers of the family. He adds that he isn't the one with all the talent. A man returns to Shadow Organization Headquarters and is welcomed by Hakudo and Odo. He goes to meet with Yomi Kasuga, and asks if she is so displeased to be working under him. He adds that her punishment would be far worse if he hadn't negotiated on her behalf. Yomi is unimpressed, pointing out that he had already become one of the organization's leaders, so it is hardly a feat for him to negotiate with anyone. The man says he values her ear for information, and wants to use that talent. Yomi reminds him that he was the one who told her to go to Karasumori. He denies this, but adds he thought she'd last more than one night there. He asks what she will do since he went to the trouble of getting something back for her. He then produces a small bottle containing the shrunken Yoki, Yomi's oni. Yomi instantly tries to grab Yoki, but the man blocks her with a Kekkai. Yomi reluctantly agrees to work for him, saying she isn't stupid enough to deny the leader of the Night Troop. He allows her to take Yoki back, and as she leaves, Yomi adds that she may know why the Houin never appeared on him. The man puts on a coat with a tilted Houin on the back and prepares to leave. Hakudo and Odo meet him on the way out, a little surprised that he's leaving already, and assume he's going back to work. He corrects them and says he has a bit of time before his next job, so he'll be going home to visit his family. Characters (in order of appearance) *Yoshimori Sumimura *Tokine Yukimura (In Yoshimori's imagination) *Shuji Sumimura *Shigemori Sumimura *Toshimori Sumimura *Masamori Sumimura *Odo *Hakudo *Yomi Kasuga *Yoki *Kurohime Navigation Category:Manga Chapters